The plumbing systems of households sometimes employ water pressure systems or the like to help mitigate the effects of low water pressure or loss of water pressure. These water pressure systems are typically established by first drilling a hole in the ground in search of water from a water bearing aquifer. Once water is reached, a well housing or casing is inserted into the hole to preserve the sides of the well. Next, a submersible pump is inserted into the well below the water level to pump the water from the aquifer. These types of water pressure systems also typically include a drop pipe where one end of the drop pipe is attached to the submersible pump to draw water out of the well, while the other end is attached to a pitless adapter. The pitless adapter is usually attached to a discharge pipe which carries water to a pressure tank or the like, located in the household or another building. Water from the pressure tank is then distributed throughout the household for use.
One of the functions of the pressure tank is to retain a reserve supply of water under pressure. A pressure is usually employed by the tank that helps to maintain the water pressure in the tank between a desired minimum and maximum value. A pressure switch is typically utilized, which activates the submersible pump to pump water into the tank when the water pressure is in the tank drops below the desired minimum value. As water is pumped into the tank to replenish the tank, the pressure in the tank increases or builds to the desired maximum value. Once the maximum pressure value has been obtained, the pressure switch switches the pump off stopping the flow of water into the tank. The water is usually stored in the pressure tank until it is needed. As water is withdrawn form the tank, the pressure once again decreases. As water is continually withdrawn, the pressure within the tank continues to decrease and upon reaching the set minimum pressure, the pressure switch automatically activates the pump to fill the tank.
Pressure tanks are usually large in size and are therefore oftentimes utilized in above ground plumbing installations. Typically, pressure tanks are installed in the basement of a house or building, or in a separate building near the house or building. This is especially true in cold climate areas, because adverse weather conditions effect the reliability of the pressure tank.
The aforementioned pressure tanks have drawbacks, however. The pressure tanks are very large in size and therefore have very large footprints. Due to their large footprints, the pressure tanks oftentimes occupy valuable space in the home. Furthermore, the pressure tanks can be expensive to install and typically employ various moving parts that can wear after extended use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a water pressure system that includes an inexpensive pressure tank having a small footprint. It is further desirable to provide a water pressure system that includes a pressure tank apparatus that employs minimal moving parts.